The present invention relates to a turbomachine blade having at least one tuning body, to a turbomachine, in particular a gas turbine having such a turbomachine blade, as well as to a method for manufacturing such a turbomachine blade.
The European Patent Application EP 2 484 870 A1 describes a turbomachine blade having a blade neck within which a spherical cap is formed that can optionally accommodate different tuning body housings. Different tuning bodies are individually guided therein in order to form different configurations for test purposes or for various operating conditions.
The tuning bodies are provided for impact contact with the blade. Surprisingly, it has been found that such striking tuning bodies can significantly improve the frequency response of the blade to excited vibrations, in particular aero- or structural-dynamically, allowing the blades to thus be “detuned.”
The tuning body housings are accommodated in the spherical cap and secured by soldering. For that reason, the spherical cap can influence a thermal expansion of the tuning body housing and thus the geometry and/or attachment thereof that are precisely adjusted for the desired impact contacts.